Audi TT RS
The Audi TT RS (8J) is Audi's high-performance variant of the TT (8J). It utilises a turbocharged 2.5L I5 engine, that delivers 335 bhp between 5,400 and 6,500 rpm. The engine was later used by the 2011-2012 Audi RS 3. In 2012, the TT RS received a minor upgrade variant known as the TT RS Plus with an upgraded version of the turbocharged 2.5L inline-5 engine. The TT RS (8J) was discontinued in 2014, along with the rest of the 8J generation Audi TT variants, and was succeeded by the 8S generation Audi TT RS in 2016. ''Need for Speed: Nitro'' The Audi TT RS appears as a class A car in Need for Speed: Nitro. It is rated 4 in speed; 3 in both acceleration and strength; and 2 in both handling and drifting. A TT RS with a unique livery can be unlocked as a Collectable Car for use in both Arcade Mode and Career Mode, once the player finishes the Gold Cup Grand Prix in 3rd place. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Audi TT RS was added to Need for Speed: World on February 2, 2011 as a tier 2 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. The acceleration of the TT RS is among the best compared to the rest of the C class. It does however come at the expense of a unresponsive handling, which is due to the heavy mass of the vehicle. The car has a good nitrous boost and can reach a top speed of 160 mph (258 km/h). Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on March 2nd, 2011 as a rental car before being being offered without a lease on March 18, 2011. Grey The Grey style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on November 4, 2011, but with a lower price of before the Car Class update. Vesna The Vesna style is an art director car that costs . It was initially only obtainable as a top-up gift from July 5, 2011 to August 8, 2011, and was later released through limited time offers. It is fitted with tuned quality Amerikon Speedsystems performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. The livery was designed by Illustration Artist Danny Lee. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Audi TT RS appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as an Performance Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Highway patrol unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 40,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 40,000 cop bounty. Purchasing the ''Limited Edition'' release will unlock the racer vehicle at the beginning of the player's career. The TT RS has a top speed of 185 mph (298 km/h). It accelerates faster than most Performance class cars such as the Maserati GranTurismo S and is capable of exiting corners quickly. Its handling is perfectly suitable for short drifting manoeuvres. Trivia *Before the August 24, 2011 patch was applied in Need for Speed: World, the Audi TT RS became rear-wheel drive after having performance parts installed. Gallery NFSNitro_AudiTTRSCoupe.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' NFSNitro_AudiTTRSCoupe2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Nitro'' (Collectable) NFSW_Audi_TT_RS_Coupe_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Audi_TT_RS_Coupe_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Audi_TT_RS_Coupé_Vesna.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Vesna) HP2010TTRS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) HP2010TTRSFCPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) Category:Limited Edition Cars (Hot Pursuit) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Turbocharged Cars